campingklok
by jessicajadedixon
Summary: deathklok goes camping nathan is smelling something weird and it takes a hold of him he decides to go off alone to look for it... find out if it was a big mistake...


disclamer - i dont clame to own anypart of the show i just want to express an idea :D

"hey we got like a fucking concert tommorrow... so .. fuck... should you be like uhh practicing or something?" nathan the leader of deathklok says in his usual low tone voice making the other four men in the room

look up from their other things they were doing. "why should we havet to fucking practish nathan. arentsh we good enoughsh already?" murderface said through a mouth full of eggs and toast. "ja, nathans why you always

gots to be riding us about practicing. i never seens you practice?" swikgaar leaned forward and put his elbows on the table for support. he was very drunk and could hardly keep his head up. " ya nathan i mean cum on man

you like always tell us we have to get better but i like never seen you do anything..." pickels the bands drummer gives skwisgaar a look and says "i'd better take him to his room or god forbid he'll pass out on the floor and

then oh god! we'll have to deal with his snoring."

"ya alright fine! take him to his room but then the rest of you fucks need to get practicing!" nathan hated being told what to do exspecaly by his band. no one ever dared say anything to back talk him out of fear

of making him angry. "nathans whys must wes haves to practices all the times." toki said from the end of the table. "i wants to finish my cereals." toki said "god damn ok fuck fine toki you guys can finish your breakfast but

dont blame me when charles comes in here and starts bitching." nathan sat in his spot "hey cooking guy that cooks! i want a sandwitch" nathan yells and the cooks comes in and gives him a chicken leg and some lettus on 2

peices of bread. the cook says "will that be all sir..." then looks over at toki who had just started slerping the milk out of the bottum of the bowl.." would you like some more of that?" "no" nathan says i'm fucking good"

the cook then turns his attention back to toki. "nos i thinks i's hads enoughs i's might busts if i has more." the cook takes tokis bowl and starts back to the kitchen just has pickel comes back and yells. "heys i want a bottle

voodka man." the cook disappears behind the door.

now enter charles the band manager. and he sees everyone up but skwigaar and pinches his nose "where is skwigaar its 12 in the afternoon?" "well... he was here but he drank to much last night and couldnt

sleep so i took him to bed" pickels says looking at the kitchen door for the waiter to bring his voodka."you mean he's already drunk this morning" charles says pinching his nose again. "no man thatsh not what he shaid.

skwisgaa was up all night trying to help toki get over hish bad head ache." murderface claimed. charles looks at toki "is this true toki. did you really stay up all night with a head ache?" toki looked totally shocked

"nos i has slepts fines alls nights." charles looked back at murderface. "tell me again i must not have heard you correctly murderface it sounded like umm like you said he stayied up with toki?" of coursh i did i did shay

toki wash awake to." murderface exchanged a glance with pickels that said dont tell toki what really happened and then charles understood not to ask anymore and quickly changed the subject.

"why aren't you guys praticing for umm for tomorrows show?" charles said setting off nathans i told you so attitude "see you dildos i told you that charles was gonna come in here and start bitching at us

because you guys arent practicing!" nathan gets up and storms to his room. "sees whats yous did charles yous hurts nathans feelingses" toki said "aww never mind him man he'll get over it." pickels says leaning back

in his chair.

the next day

"wow guys that show was amazing totally awesome..." charles starts to say congratulations as he his pushed aside by hundreds of horny fans trying to get a piece of the band. "yesh well we are pretty shweet"

murderface says as hey take to women by the waist and starts making out with one and they the other. charles leaves the room.."hum.. thats odd i smell something fimiler. klokitere i want you to take your men and serch this

whole area." charles looks over and says to a dark figure wearing all black with a hood. "what are we searching for?" the hooded man says and charles says "doctor rokso."

after the serch having found no rokso or sign of him anywear the band gets back in their bus and can be found where else but eatting again. "you guys that was a fucking awesome show" nathans voice towers

over everyone elses. charles walks in the room and puts his hand on his face. "umm witch one of you entered deathklok in a uhh contest." he looks around when no one answers he hold up a slip of paper. "witch one of

entered a contest to win a hiking trip in florida?" he said slightly loader then before. then toki spoke up in a soft voice from the other end of the table no one would have heard him if it hadnt been quite. "i thoughts its

woulds bes funs ifs wes all gots to go ons a trip and hangs out." aww thats really nice toki but we get to hang out here all the time why would you want to go anywhere else. nathan said from the other end of the table.

"cause we needs to gets out more ands move or wes all gonna looks like murderfaces." everyone started laughing except murderface who had missed the joke and was left dumbfounded. "well toki i think its a great idea

but instead of hiking in florida why dont we go hiking in the amazon. the sites are really something to behold there and theres lots of space." charles said clearly not thinking through his thought very good "in fact lets make it

better hum... umm what do you guys say to that." charles looked around the group.

"depends man like what you got in mind" pickles rasied his eyebrow and looked at charles "i was thinking like a kind of survivel hike where we leave you at one end of the forest and you guys have to get all the

way through to the other end where we will be waiting. "no charlesh that could take daysh lets jusht go in and like camp or shomething." murderface said looking at charles with one eye rasied. "ok camping could be fun i

umm guess let me get a guy to go shopping for camp stuff and then well head out. "waits we wants to gets the reals outsdoors exprience charles we shoulds gets sepret tents." toki said looking at him with shining eyes he was

clearly very excited. "no i'm sorry guys but you will have to buddy up we cant have anyone alone out there." charles says looking around "i'll stay with toki!" skwisgaar yelled and tokis eye lit up not even thinking twice he said

"oks skwisgaar yous can stays withs me." "i guess i'll buddy up with pickels" nathan said and then added "but you try anything gay and i'll kill you!" "aww thatsh a bunsh of bullsh shit charles i dontsh have a buddy." murderface

said and then looked up really fast at charles and said "no i'm alone am i... shit"

in front of the forest nathan watching the bus leave thinking all this talk about camping had worn him out enough he didnt want to walk and i had no idea why they were even doing this. "sho why are we even doing

thish shit why couldnt we jusht shtay home and watch tv." murderface looked at the forest and wensed back like he'd been hit. "you said you wanted to now were already here so umm just do it.. the sooner you get it done the

fster we can go home" charles said stepping into the woods. the band moned then when in after him. through the woods they kept up the same pase until they suddenly come to a clearing in the center. "this looks like a good

place to set up camp." charle said setting down his bag and attempting to show pickles how to set up a tent. while the band watch charle set up pickels tent toki stepped aside picked a spot and put up his tent with ease then

set out for fire wood. when he came back charlese was still trying to set up pickles tent and nathan was complaining that at this rate they would all frezze. toki put they wood in a great pile and went over to charles. "nos charles

that piece goses heres nots there." everyone seemed to wake up from hpynosis as pickles tent gradully became a tent and stared in aww at what toki had done.

"wow toki where did you learn this at?" charles look dumbfounded that toki a member of deathklok could do anything for himself unlike the other members that needed to have everything done for them.

"i's was in boys scoots whens i was littles i collected cans to pays for its my selfs becauses my parents were douchsbagses and nots lets me dos anythings." toki said in a angry tone then turned to nathan "heres i can shows

yous guys how tos makes tents and fires." he took the bag nathan had been carrying and unrolled his tent putting it next to pickels tent and showing them how to lay it out so that they support would hold it better. then showed

murderface how to do his the same way. after he'd put up everyone but skwisgaar tent he made a fire in the center so that everyone would keep warm. and stop comlaining. "if's you builds it this ways its keeps aways the bugs."

charles looked out of his tent and suddenly shouted. " dose anyone know the way back." a painic started everyone shouting i thought you knew and charles how could you forget something so important when toki spoke. " it's ok

i haves nos how we's cans stays alives donts worries i has done this befores." he got up grabbed some of the rope they had bought sniffed the air and walked off into the woods. "hey tokis waits for me." skwisgaar yelled and

bolted after him. "man if i had a nickle for everytime toki went bugnuts crazy i'd be a richsh mother fucker." murderface laughed and then look at nathan and stopped. "thats not funny murderface he's trying to help you got to respect

that when your stuck out in the wild and someones helping you you respect them." said nathan and they his eyes got really big like he had no clue what he was talking about and slapped himslef in the facea few times. "how very

nice of you nathan to stick up for little toki like that. you must really like him." charles said from his tent door "no i just value him as part of the band. besides he'd stick up for any of us if we went crazy and tried to help." nathan

said and then looking over at pickels who was already fast asleep inside his tentbut had forgotten to close up the tent door. "aww fuck i'm his buddy that means i have to make sure he dose get eatting by bugs." nathan gets up and

pulls the tent door closed. then gose to sits back down only to get back up and say. "hey do any of you guys smell that!" "smell what nathan?" charles says rolling over clearly ready to go to sleep. "nothing man though i smelled

food or something he sat back down thinking he was crazy but he still smelled it. it smelled sweet and very very good he wanted whatever it was the smell made his mind race like he was high and he though if just the smell made

him high he wanted a taste.

he decided to wait until everyone else had gone to sleep before looking for the source of the smell. by the time toki and skwisgaar had gotten back the sun was nearly gone and darkness was coming in fast. toki had

mud marks on his face and a wild look in his eyes. he dropped a pile of fish near the fire and got everyone up. nathan was a little angry they had gotten everyone up cause he wanted to go into the woods but he decided eatting

was important to so he kept his mouth shut." toki thish fishhh is so good." murderface said and then yawned. after they had eatten the rest of the band went to their tents and passed out. nathan got up pised out the fire and then

crept off to find the source of the smell. the smell had vanished once the fish had started to cook and he doubted he'd ever find it again. he was about to give up when suddenly he smelled it faint but he could smell it. he ran in

the direction of the smell and then stopped. the smell was coming from a small cottage deep inside the forest he looked and then decided whoever it was would understand him wanting to know what the smell was.

he peeked inside and said "hey is anybody home. i just was wondering want was that smell coming from in here." no voice answered him back so he sniffed around until finally he found where the smell was coming from

on a shelf alined with meny decrative bottles and odd looking things he picked up the bottle labled do not drink thinking perhaps that this viel may have a secret inside he wanted to know about he opened it and smelled the gooy

pink stuff when he smelled it now it smelled differently like honey and flowers but he didnt think twice. he put the cap back on stuck it in his pocket and left looking back at the house to make sure no one had seen him and then quickly

running back to his tent the pick goo still in his pocket begging him to drink it. when he got to camp he ducked into his tent and cruled up ready to sleep but sleep wouldnt come instead he stayied up staring at the liquid all night long

when everyone was awake near dawn charles asked toki to put the tents up and for everyone to start getting ready to go back home. "but i wantsh to go back to bed charles." murder face sat and rudded his eyes

"cant we go homesh later." "no murderface the bus will be here to get us soon and we have to be there to get on it. now which way is it?" skwisgaar stood up and pointed the way he and toki had gone yesterday." whens i followed

toki yesterdays he's stops at the creeks and it's rights next tos the places the bus leaves us." "great that prefect skwisgaar thank you.. now lets get going... toki and skwigaar will have to lead since they know the way." charles

said looking aroung to make sure they hadnt forgotten anything and then they left. as they were walking again nathan had the incredible wanting to drink the pink sweet smelling liquid but he pushes it away thinking he can drink

it back on the bus where if he needs to puck he can wash it down with liquor.

when the get to the stream they hear music playing and it starts to get louder the farture they go until its blareing when they come out of the bushes. klokitere sees them and has the music cut off and welcomes them back from

from their trip.

a few days later

Again all the guys can be found eatting except nathan who hasnt come out of his room since the trip "guys wheres nathan." pickles says looking at the spot that nathan usually sits in. and then frowning. "i donno pickles

hesh been in hish room all day shtaring at a bottle of pink shtuff he keeps hiding when i go in to check on him." murderface says dipping back into his sandwitch. "pink stuff you say? where did he gets pink stuff?" skwisgaar said

"dose it matter wheres he gets the pink stuff shouldnt wes be worryied about him drinkings it.."

in nathans room

"aww man i shouldnt do this i really shouldnt but i fucking want to." oh well nathan says down the hatch he puts a bit on his finger and tastes it. "it tastes almost as sweet as it smells." he says licking his lips must have more

he puts the bottle to his lips and take a swig. gasping for air it slipps and hits the floor shattering and making a loud thud as nathan falls to the ground. a few hours later nathan wakes up feeling light headed and heavy in the front

of his chest. he pays it no mind and gets up trying to clear his head he gose to the sink in his private bathroom just has there is a knock on his bedroom door. he sees his reflection and gose stone still. a big pair of boobs sticking

out of his shirt confuses him for a second then in comes the band and the first one to notice nathans boobs is pickles who grows wide eyed and confused. "nathans got a pair or boobsh." murderface yells as soon as he notices

the band is quite until nathan finally says. "this dosent change anything i can still be in the band." after grabbing his crotch and realising he didnt have one anymore. "um.. i'm sorry nathan but no you can't sing with that voice it's

not manly enough." charles says "i'll have to find a new singer until you get fixed nathan." then he leaves a female nathan alone with her band. "ok guys we can totally be cool with this right your not gonna like try anything with me

are you." his voice comes out in a much girlier way then it had before. and he could see that pickles was staring at his chest. "i um... would you guys please leave my room now." nathan said and everyone but pickels started to

leave nathan was about to tell pickels to leave but then he suddenly felt diffrently about pickles then he ever had before. and this new feeling confused him. "is something wrong nathan you look like totally confused man.

"what do you thinks wrong i'm a fucking chick man... do you this these pants make me look fat?" nathan said looking at pickles and then sarting his eyes down to the floor so as not to make eye contact. "i mean ugg

we've been friends for along time now pickels and ugg i can tell you anything right?" "sure nathan whats bothering you?" pickels says sitting down on nathans bed. nathan closes and lock his door and sits next to pickels. "i ...

i feel weird... pickels if i tell you something will you promise not to make fun of me." nathan said now looking pickles right in the eyes "what nathan you can tell me..." pickels was afaird of the answer on one hand he'd like to here

that a hot girl wanted to fuck him but on the other it was his friend who had just that morning been a man. "i... i think i'm attracted to you..." nathan stood up and then walk to the other end of the room and started pacing. "nathan

look i couldnt possibly like you the same way..." pickels was cut off by nathan. "is it because i'm fat! you think i'm fat pickels!" "no nathan it's not that its just..." "you think i'm stupid! is that it!" "no i just couldnt ever love you

i mean your a man.. i think.." "oh i see i'm not good enough for you is that it!" nathan walks over and stands right in front of pickels. "i'm not good enough for the great pickles am i! well how about now!" nathan takes hi shirt

off and pickels become more aware of the boobs nathan now has forgetting he was once a man. " nathan leans forward and presses his lips to pickels and then leans to far causeing them to both fall backwards on to the bed.

back in the eatting room

"dammit nathan and pickles have been in there forever are they ever gonna come out i mean sheeesh." "calms down murderface i'ms sures everything is fine." skwisgaar says not convinsing anyone that things were

indeed ok. then charles walks. "congratulations guys heres your new signer have fun and be nice. charles leaves and in comes gene simmons from the band kiss. "are you suppose to be nathans replacement?" murderface starts

laughing wildly. "why yeah indeed i am here to sing for deathklok heard it was extremly important." gene said. "wells ifs you calls our lead signer turning into a girl importants then i's guess." skwisgaar downs another bottle of voodka

" your singer was turned in to a female my goodness how strange." gene said seeming to drift into though afterward. "whatchas thinkings abouts gene?" toki says "well just i might be able to help your friend that is i know a spell

that can turn him back. but it only works if he hasnt has sex in his female body yet." gene says "so where is your friend?" "oh hesh just up in his room alone... with pickels...oh no!" murderface screams out. "i bet shyou wont

be able shto help him if we waitsh much longer!" they all ran up to nathans room and murder face opened the door and then looked back and said "to late got anything else?" "what he's only been a female how long and he's already

had sex! wow this guy dosent stop dose he?" they all looked in and saw pickles smocking while nathan huged his side. then pickels looked over and saw everyone looking and he's like "what i couldnt help it she yelled at me."

"well lucky i know someone else that can help you guys. it most likely wont be free though." gene said then walked over to the wall cut his hand and started to draw on the wall with his blood. " i have to use a summoning

spell to call them so you might want to get your friends dressed." he started chating and then after that there was no conversation from him. "hey nathan you should like get dressed man this guys gonna turn you back into a boy."

pickels said nudging nathans arm to try to get him up. nathan rolled over and pulled up some pants that where way to big and a shirt that didnt fit. and started complaining that they didnt fit right. "here nathan you can wear mine

i guess." nathan sliped on pickels pants and shirt and started dancing around the room. just then the wall started glowing. "there here." gene said looking behind him and moving away from the wall. "HEHEHEHE." three witches

appeared in black smoke through out the room as it faded they became more visible. "hehe gene it's been awhile since you have summoned us what is the problem?" the first witch said and gene pointed at nathan who was still

dancing around the room in pickels cloths. " ahhhh i see he was a man but now he is not... perhaps if he had not stolen from us this would not have happened." the second witch said. and then nathan ran back over to pickels and baried

his face into pickels chest.

"he seems to have grown quite attached to you dear boy. do you know why?" the third witch says looking at pickels and pickels stammers back "no" "why dear boy its because the potion he stole would turn him into a girl

witch can be cured by minor magic unless he has layied with a man. and when he has layn with a man he shall become uncontrollibly attracted to him." the third witch had spoken again and pickels said "so in other words he's a girl

and he is attracted to me forever. like forever forever. is there no way to fix this!" "aww shit pickels you really shcrewd the bitchhh thishhh time." murderface started laughing and of course no one else was so eventully he quit.

"however we can fix him with a bit of high level magic witch all three of us will have to do together for it to work. so everyone else be quite." they mumbel somestuff and then then disappear into black smoke. "did it work?"

murderface said after realising that nathan was still cuddeling with pickels. "yeah gene said he'll wake up tomorrow feeling like a man again until then you guys will have to avoid putting your sausage in him." then gene left

the next morning everyone was eatting except nathan who had staied in his room sleeping "man i did a bad thing man you think nathan will forgive me." pickels had been up with the nightmare of having sex with nathan

when he was a man and was scared to death that the attraction between them would never go away. "im's sures it's fines pickels he liked its toos sos who knows." toki say clearly thinking nathan was gonna rip someones head

off if they brought it up. "hey there he is." pickels said pointing at the door as nathan walked in back in his man body. "man i had a crazy dream lastnight that i was a women and pickels like took atvantage of me. pretty crazy right."

"um... nathan... that wasn't a really happened." pickels embrased for a hit nathan feel to his knees shouting "NOOOOOOOOO!"

hope you enjoyed lol


End file.
